You called my bluff
by SoNWill-x
Summary: Liley oneshot. Lilly told a lie to Oliver...it's funny how lies are often based on the truth.


**A/N-Just another Liley oneshot...oh how I love them :) I went for something a bit different this time, let me know what you think eh? Oh and by the way- has anybody else noticed Jacksons little stuttering habit in the show? That boy can never get out a full sentence in one go...I hope I managed to capture his stuttery cuteness. So...read away!**

"No, Way"  
"Yes, Way"  
"You're lying"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not"  
"Prove it"  
"Okay, fine. I will"

Lilly Truscott flounced away from her best male friend with her nose pointed high in the air, if there was one thing she didn't like, it was being called a liar. She'd show him! That Oliver! Always on her case about...about everything, she thought indignantly. Of course, there was one thing that she was forgetting...that she was indeed lying. On a mission to relieve herself from the usual midweek boredem that paralysed her system on a weekly basis, she had fabricated an interesting story to share with Oliver as they sat outside Rico's surf shack sharing a strawberry milkshake. Well, it was partly based on the truth, she assured herself for the lie she had invented was indeed based on the truth, based on a certain something that happened between her and Miley the previous night.

_They were exhausted after their efforts in gym earlier that day, and subsequently had flopped out either end of the Stewarts sofa taking it over completely, much to the chargrin of Jackson who had wanted to use it as a viewing post for "The big game" that was apparantly taking place in about two minutes. What "the big game" was, neither girl knew or cared and his pleas fell on deaf ears as they rolled over in an effort to apply "If I can't see you, then you can't see me" to a real life situation.  
"Miles, please, I...I really need to see this game! Please, if you won't let me have the sofa...a..a..at least let me have the controller"  
"Whaddaya think Lil?" Miley asked her friend, raising a quizzical eyebrow "Should I give it to him"  
"Mmm...only if he brings us some sodas" Lilly grinned back. Quick as a flash, Jackson sprang up from his knees and dashed into the kitchen to fix drinks for the girls. He presented them to the girls, waiter style. Miley threw him the remote control which he caught clumsily.  
"I was only kiddin' Jerkson, you can watch your game"  
He smiled his thanks but then stood staring at the girls as if they had suddenly grown extra heads.  
"Y..you don't hafta stay y'know...you'll just be bored with the uhh..y'know sports"  
Little sister instinct suddenly kicked in with Miley, she frowned and sat up slightly, then shot Lilly a dastardly smile.  
"No...it's okay Jackson. Here sit down." She pulled him down inbetween the two girls and he began to look uncomfortable "We wanna watch the game with you...share an interest"  
"Yeah Jackson" Lilly siddled up to his right side. "Whose playing anyway"  
"The..the..the" Jackson struggled to find an answer "The Nets?" "The Nets...interesting...and they play"  
"F-footsketsoccerball"  
Both girls laughed heartily and Jackson sighed, knowing he'd been caught out.  
"Okay, fine...ya caught me...theres no 'Big Game"  
"Reeeaally?" Miley dripped sarcasm "Well then, what are we watching footsketsoccerball lover"  
"South of Nowhere...on The N"  
"South of Nowhere? Never heard of it"  
"It's great! It's girly...its about these two girls"  
"Hence the girly" quipped Miley "-who're a couple"  
"Real girly" Lilly deadpanned "We're watching a show about lesbians?" Miley's trademark eyebrow shot up Jackson protested "No! Not just about Lesbians...theres other stuff going on too...like a soap opera"  
"And these lesbians are your typical butchies?" Lilly was curious to know "Hell No! They're H.O.T hot"  
And so they settled back to watch the show, with Jackson keeping up a moral commentary the entire time until the show ended, prompting Miley to ask Jackson if he was, in fact, a lesbian.  
Later, in Miley's room, the girls sat on the bed ignoring their biology homework when Miley suddenly asked;  
"Lil? If I was a lesbian...would it bother you"  
Lilly laughed "No of course not, i'd probably try and jump you"  
"No, I mean, seriously- would you mind"  
Lilly sat straight up on the bed "No! Why? Do you think you might be"  
Miley shook her head "Well...it's kinda what they teach on the show isn't it? Just be yourself and don't get labelled. I like that, not being labelled"  
She trailed off and Lilly looked at her, really looked at her and saw what countless boys, and no doubt a few girls, had seen. Sheer, natural beauty. Miley rarely wore more then a smidge of makeup- unlike herself Lilly admitted- her eyes were the deepest, clearest blue, so much so that you could almost pass them off as contact lenses, her skin was the epitome of peaches and cream and that hair! Whether she was blonde bombshell Hannah Montana or plain ol' Miley- not that there was anything plain about Miley, she ammended- her tresses were thick and abundant. Lilly shook herself out of this reverie and tried to get a hold on herself, this was her friend Miley. Her friend. As in platonic, friend. Little did she know of course that thoughts similar to the ones she had just had were running through a certain Miley Stewarts head too, causing her to shake and bring herself to her senses.  
"Lil...I" Their eyes locked. The room seemed stuffier, the space inbetween them didn't appear to be a space anymore, everything seemed to spin and hiss.  
"Shh." Lilly whispered, more to the room then to anything else, but placing a solitary finger to her friends lips as she dipped her head further towards the girl in front, all thoughts of platonic-ness suddenly banished from her mind. Their lips were about to touch when;  
"Lil! Lilly" Robbie Ray called upstairs "your moms here to pick you up"  
The girls sprung apart, each cursing under their breath and trying their best to figure out what was going on.  
"I...i'll see you...to...tomorrow then?" Lilly stuttered, doing a relatively accurate imitation of as she stood up, collecting her things.  
"Uh...yup...bye, see you!" They attempted a hug but ditched the idea after a split second.  
As Lilly disappeared out of her room with a final "b..bye" Miley flung herself down onto her back, to try and figure out what the hell had just gone down between herself and her best friend._

Lilly too had spent the entire night wondering what had happened that had made that kiss almost happen. She was under no illusions that had Mr Stewart not interrupted them, they would have kissed, they may have done more. What was more, she'd wanted to. But now, in the cold light of day, she put it down to having watched that darned show with Jackson...it must have...she didn't know...maybe brought out her homosexual side? Yeah that must have been it. However, she was grateful that the evening happened. Not only had it provided her with a greatly entertaining lie to tell Oliver, but it also gave her a secret fuzzy, warm glow whenever she thought about what could have happened. Something she would admit to nobody as she was more then positive that people, in general, didn't go around thinking about kissing their best friends. But back to the lie, she became aware that Oliver was following her off the beach and towards the Stewarts household, she turned around.  
"What are you following me for?" She demanded, not in a nasty way...just in a lilly-and-oliver type way.  
"You think i'm stupid"  
"Yes." She interjected "I know that you'll just get Miley to pretend along with you! I wanna see this first hand if you're gonna prove anything"  
Hmm, maybe he wasn't so much of a doughball after all...just as this thought entered her mind, he tripped over his own feet. Good old Oliver.  
Earlier that day, Miley had dashed straight home, she had a Hannah costume fitting as soon as school got otu, meaning that she couldn't hang on the beach with her pals as was customary. Oliver had commented on the speed at which she had retreated and an idea had pinged into Lilly's head like a beacon on a stormy night.  
"Cos she's embarrased." She stated, matter of factly. "Why?" Oliver wanted to know.  
"Cos she came out to me last night." The lie spun so easily from her tongue, it could have been silk.  
The XY chromosome carrier gaped. "You're not serious"  
"Oh, i'm deadly serious. Miley Rae Stewart is a lesbian. SHe came out to me last night. No bullshit"  
"You're not serious"  
"Oh but I am"  
Such was the pattern of conversation all afternoon. Now Lilly was desperate to prove him wrong, what she was going to do when they reached Miley's, she wasn't sure, her entire lie would probably come crashing down around her, oh well...it had kept her entertained for quite some time.

They had reached the front door. Oliver nodded at Lilly, silently telling her to knock. She did so. They waited without speaking, Oliver was too wrapped up in wonderment and Lilly, well she was experiencing similar butterflies to those she had felt all day when around Miley. The door suddenly opened, making both Lilly and Oliver jump.  
"Hey guys, what's all this about?" Miley stood at the door, addressing Lilly more then Oliver. If truth be told, she had spent the entire day picturing the kiss that almost was and now that Lil was here on her doorstep, it kinda felt like fate, Oliver or no Oliver, she should complete the kiss they were meant to-  
Her train of thought was cut off by the sensation of Lilly's lips on hers, the blonde had apparantly been experiencing similar emotions. Her lips were off center, as she pulled back, she tugged a tiny bit of Miley's lower lip, causing the brunette to moan slightly, before she leant in to devour the soft cherry flavour pinkness before her. They kissed like that on the doorstep, for all to see. Only, nobody did see...aside from Oliver.  
"Well Lil" He told nobody in particular, as the girls were otherwise occupied "You called my bluff."

* * *

**A/N-I learnt something very important about myself whilst writing this fic (which was completed at-oooh-1:32AM) I suck at spacing. Damn me. Anyway, you know what time it it...it's REVIEW time all cheer**


End file.
